No Choice
by malamuteblizzy
Summary: Two hundred years ago, things changed, and not for the better. A growing society is lead by a leader who lets his followers scrape by, and most are giving up, or giving in. Robert Lightwood is power thirsty, and the resistance doesn't have a good chance. They are losing. Can the lightwoods make the difference...or do they continue poor, hopeless and controlled?
1. Fighter

**Don't own the mortal instruments, never will. **

**Please R&R it means the world to me.**

**Enjoy**

**(:**

PROLOUGE

Three hundred years ago, America was a democracy, and there was a president.

Two hundred ninety nine years ago, all of that changed.

Now there is a dictator, named Robert Lightwood. There is also a resistance, those who do not agree with the _law. _Robert believes the world had been corrupted far too long. He has a team, slaughtering those who dare break the law, and anyone resisting of course. His two sons and daughter are in that team. The world has become chaos, the resistance slowly decreasing in numbers. The team supposedly keeps everything under control, and it was worked so far. Anyone who wishes to join Robert in the new society he has made, has to be worthy. He tested his children, and all others.

People joined the society, if they needed hospitals, or food. They joined Robert because they had to, because without a home or food, or hospitals, they would all die. You are never to steal, you are never to object or disobey. By now Alec Lightwood should be dead. His father doesn't know everything however much he thinks he does.

* * *

Simon was on a mission.

He was accompanied by his two best friends, Magnus and Clary. The resistance was small, but they all needed food, something they never had enough of. There was a grocery store, they were headed to. They were equipped to steal all they needed. Magnus drove, Simon in the passenger seat and Clary in the back. They all had brought weapons, concealed well in their jackets and clothes. Simon wished he could get his hands on a bow, but that was not going to happen. It was kind of hard to conceal a bow within his clothing. The store was miles away from the hideout, which was located in the middle of the forest, very well concealed by brush and trees. The city was something Simon had come to despise, because all things bad happened there. His mother had been killed in front of his eyes, because of a disagreement about something Simon couldn't remember. He had run, and found Clary, practically in the same situation. Simon didn't know what happened, but she was without parents, like a good number of the resistance.

The problem was, the store was in the middle of town. That meant lots of sneaking around and blending in. It was close to 3 am already, and the store was closed a long time was an expert at picking locks now, with a only a bobby pin. The three of them had been on the same mission numerous times already, and it had been successful. They had had one encounter with the society, but it was only one man against three. Well, two boys and one girl. Magnus was eighteen, Clary was sixteen, and Simon was seventeen. They made a good team though.

The store was dimly lit by the streetlights, so they had all brought flashlights, so they could see what they were stealing. Learned that the hard way...

He and Clary stood waiting as Magnus bent over the lock, working at it with one of Clary's bobby pins.

"Done." He announced, grinning. This was how it always went. Magnus would pick the lock, Clary would be constantly guarding them with a knife, and Simon gathered the food. Once the doors were open, they grabbed a cart, stuffing it full with supplies. They also stole first aid supplies as well, because the resistance could never get enough bandages. Clary and Magnus helped load the supplies into the back off the van. Clary shut the back door, making a loud noise. She was short, so she had to jump to shut it.

"Clary!" Magnus whispered furiously.

"Sorry". She said with a guilty look on her face.

Clary screamed, when the arrow hit her. There was now a bloody rip in her white tee, a red stain quickly spreading, from her shoulder.

Simon whirled, and saw an oncoming horde of society members, armed with various weapons.

This, was bad.

* * *

Alec had found himself in the middle of chaos. He had lost Isabelle and Jace in the fighting, which maybe was a good thing. He was approached by a tall skinny boy, no older than he was, with brown hair and dark eyes. He was holding a wicked long sword, pointed towards Alec. He dodged his first swing, and the second caught the edge of his shirt, tearing a wide hole. He brought out his own blade, swinging it high, and getting the other boy's ankle, but it would only leave a scratch. Alec kicked the sword out of the boy's hand, and it slide by his own feet. He picked it up before the boy had a chance to. He was cornering the boy on one the side of the building, where no one was near him. He was eyeing the sword, like he was thinking of a way to snatch it. He handed the sword back to the boy and whispered

"Go."

"What?" His voice was rich with disbelief.

"GO. run!" He said, and the boy took his sword, and ran for the crowd. He was not going to hurt anyone, especially the resistance. Without it, everything would always be the same. He only stayed because Robert and his family were there. He knew Robert would cut his throat if he found out he had let the boy free. But honestly, Alec really didn't care.

Alec fell to his knees, dizziness washing over him. The world was a blur around him, colors and shapes. He realized the cut had been deeper than he had realized, and he had lost alot of blood. The last thing he saw before the darkness, was his friends fighting, maybe losing their lives.

Then he was out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *SIMON * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Simon was shocked. Nobody ever beat him in battle, except Clary or Magnus. Everyone thought he was weak, but he had proved them otherwise, in training and in fights.

He was also shocked about the boy, the one with black hair and blue eyes, who had let him go, and not killed him. He had held Simon's blade in his hands, and not killed him. The boy he knew was from the opposing side, he wore the uniform they always did, all black. Simon had been saying his last prayers then.

Why?

The society had left, and the resistance was beginning to leave as well. The resistance had outnumbered the small group of society had come to their rescue when Magnus had called.

His eyes scanned the grocery store, watching for any remaining society members, that were going to jump out at him. He saw a dark heap in the alleyway he had fought the boy in, and walked over to look. The boy's eyes were closed, but Simon knew who he was.

The boy who hadn't killed him.

There was a small pool of blood where his left arm lay, but he looked fine otherwise. Simon could tell he was alive, form the steady rise and fall of his chest. But he was losing blood, and quickly. He shouted for Magnus and Clary, who were waiting for the him by the van. They came seconds later, brandishing their weapons. Simon pointed down, to the boy.

"Is he dead?" Magnus asked, raising a foot to kick him. Simon held up a hand.

"NO!" Simon said. Magnus and Cary looked confused.

"He's a society member, Simon. Leave it." Magnus said, turning away. Simon grabbed his arm.

"Listen. He was kind of staying out of the fight, then I attacked him. He beat me, had me cornered. He also had my weapon. I was saying my last words in my head, when he handed me my sword and told me to run. He had gotten the wound before hand, I think with one of Clary's knives. He must have lost too much blood." Simon said.

"Really? Why?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know. Guess he didn't want to kill anyone." Simon said.

They ended up laying the unconscious boy into the back of the van, right next to Magnus. He had gotten a wound on his hand, and didn't think he could drive. The boy's arm had continued to bleed, and Simon was getting worried.

He hoped he'd made it.

* * *

Magnus thought Simon was crazy, he had to be. But Simon had sounded so sincere, and truthful. Simon just didn't lie, not to them. Somewhere during the ride, the boy came to. He arched his back, his eyes flying open. Magnus stifled a gasp. He had the most beautiful eyes, the best shade of blue. His hand went to his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. It must have been a deep cut. It probably hurt like hell too.

"Where am I?" He said, in a surprisingly clear voice.

Clary looked back, her eyes wide. Simon's eyes were focused on the road.

It was Clary that answered.

"With the resistance." She said.

He sat up again, biting his lip. Magnus saw pain in his eyes.

"The resistance?" He echoed.

"Yeah." Simon said.

"I recognize your voice. It was you in the alley wasn't it?" The boy said.

"Yeah." Simon said again. He expected the boy to be freaking out, trying to escape. But he only sighed.

"Um, It would have been better if you left me there." He said.

"But you would have died." Simon said.

"Yeah." He said back, with complete sincerity. Magnus was surprised. The boy acted like he didn't value his own life much.

"They might come looking though. It could be bad if they can track me. I don't know where your going, but I think it would ruin the resistance if your hideaway or whatever was given away." He said quietly. Magnus didn't say anything.

"Why do you care?" Asked Clary.

"uh." Was his brilliant response.

"Do you think they would come looking for you?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." Answered the boy.

"Why? Your just a solider." Said Clary.

"The thing is, I - uh have people who might want to find me." The boy said.

"Why?Who?" Questioned Clary.

"My dad, my siblings." He answered.

"What's your name?" Asked Simon.

"Alec." He said.

"What's your _last _name?" Asked Clary.

Alec hesitated. Alec. Magnus wondered if it was short for Alexander.

"Lightwood." He slammed on the brakes, and turned to look at Alec.

"As in, Robert Lightwood?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." Alec said.

"We have to kill him." Clary said. Kill him?

"Go right ahead." Alec said, his arm twitching.

Clary unsheathed her knife. Alec didn't even look surprised. Alec got out from the van, and Clary followed him. Alec stopped, facing Clary. Clary lunged at Alec, and Alec didn't move. He just did nothing. Clary slapped him, Then Cut his knee open. Her eyes were burning with fury. Simon and Magnus were also out of the car. Simon stood, his hands in his pockets. Magnus stood frozen, in horror. as she going to kill a boy, not fighting back. She kicked Alec, and he fell to his knees, blood pouring from his arm and now his knee. Clary lunged again this time, catching Alec shirt. The black material ripped open, blood seeping through the wound. Alec was kneeling, his eyes grabbed Clary as she swung, to deliver a more harmful blow. Tears were falling from her eyes. He knew she hated Robert Lightwood, as everyone did. But Alec wasn't responsible for the situation. The boy was standing upright now, his eyes watering.

"That hurt dammit! I though you were going to-" He said, then his eyes rolled back, and he fell to the ground. He had lost alot of blood. Clary was sobbing.

"He deserves to die! How many people think he killed?Robert deserves to lose someone he loves!" She screamed. Simon looked blank. Magnus scooped Alec up in his arms, and set him on the back seat.

"Hell, Clary. What have you done?" He whispered.


	2. How many people

Magnus sat by Alec, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was beautiful, with black hair and blue eyes and a toned muscular body. He was also tall, maybe an two or three inches shorter than his own six four. He couldn't stop himself of thinking of him, a bloody mess. He looked slightly better now, a little cleaner, his wounds bandaged. Magnus was to get the General if Alec woke. Alec was a Lightwood, but there was also something else about him. He had let Simon go. He acted like he cared about the resistance. He had basically let Clary chop him into pieces by the side of the road. They had only been about a mile from the camp, which was good, considering how Alec's condition had been. Magnus, Simon and Clary had talked to the General, and now he knew Alec was a Lightwood, how he had hadn't killed Simon, how he had willingly let Clary attack him. He had never met a society member like Alec before. He had only ever seen the members bow down to Robert like he was a god, never questioning a thing he said. But Robert had given them food, and water and homes. But he also hadn't given them freedom, or showed any kindness towards them. Magnus knew the society would have rejected him if he went to them. Robert believed people like Magnus were unnatural, and would kill them. He would kill Magnus just because of his sexuality. He wondered if Alec believed these things. Robert was his father. He knew Alec had two brother and sisters, from what the General had told them. The General also said not to trust the boy, not to give any useful information away. He said he was glad Alec had been unconscious when they had entered the camp, so Alec had no idea where they were. He hoped Alec wouldn't turn out to be a replica of his father, or anything even close. He knew this was highly unlikely, considering the way he had acted through that day. Alec had been out for 3 days, but he was healthy. His cuts had been bad though. Clary he knew, had felt bad about what she did to Alec, she had said she was taking out her anger on Alec, and it wasn't his fault he was Robert's son. But her words had bothered him. How many people do you think he killed? She had said. Magnus had spent alot of his time thinking about that. The boy had to have killed people, because that was how the society worked. If you broke simple laws, if you disobeyed, if you weren't good enough for the society. Robert had wanted to cleanse the world in a way. He was tired of lawbreakers, of people like Magnus. The thought made his stomach turn. If he asked Alec, what would he say?

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard a groan. Alec sat up, hugging his knees. He was still wearing what he had three days ago. An all black uniform, and combat boots.

"Where am I?" He said in a clear voice.

"The infirmary." Answered Magnus.

"Why?" Alec inquired.

"You really don't remember?" If Alec didn't remember, he really didn't feel like telling the story.

"I remember what happened, But I don't know why you took me here, to the infirmary. Why not leave me?" He asked. He remembered how Alec had seemed to welcome death, how he had let Simon go.

"I don't know." Magnus said. He saw the pain in Alec's eyes.

He remembered again, what Clary had told him.

_how many people do you think he killed? _

"Alec?" Magnus said urgently.

Alec's gaze focused on him, the intense blue of his eyes darkening.

"Yeah?" He said

"Do you kill people?" He said bluntly.

Alec flinched. If Alec said only because it was for the cause, Magnus was going to punch him.

"Yeah. I try not to, but your not interested." He said, closing his eyes.

So he had.

"Why? Because they weren't good enough for the society? Because they were different?" Alec's eyes widened, then his expression was sad.

"Honestly, I should be dead already." Alec said. What was that supposed to mean?

"What?" Magnus said.

"Your not going to believe me." He said, with sincerity.

"Try me." Magnus said.

Alec sighed.

"All of us, born into this mess. My dad and his close followers. Once your 14, your considered a solider in his book. When I was fourteen, that first time was hell."

The first what?

"There was a woman, who had broken into the store, and stolen things. I was the newest, so it had to be me. She had her partner with her too, a nice girl, with brown hair and eyes." A tear fell down his cheek, then he continued.

"My dad was there, holding a gun to my head. He said "son, If you can't do it, then your no more to me than them. I had a gun too. I should have shot him, the bastard. But I was scared, and so I pulled the trigger." He said, his voice cracking. Tears were falling down his face now, staining his cheeks. Magnus was angry, but not at Alec, at his father. Just then, Clary and Simon barged in, followed by the General. Alec wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, and regained his composure.

"You should have gotten us the moment he woke." General said to Magnus.

"It was like a minute ago."Alec said, his voice strong.

"hmph." General said, then smiled sourly at Alec.

"Lightwood." He sneered.

"Yeah." Alec said.

"You even look like him, you scoundrel. " General said. Alec appeared unfazed.

"Now, we have a use for you. We are going to trade you to your father, in exchange for something." General said, looking at Alec for a reaction.

"I doubt he'll take you up on that." Alec said, quietly.

"Your his son." General said.

"I _know. _people keep pointing that little bit out to me." Alec said. Magnus felt a pang of sympathy for Alec.

"Well. These three have been assigned your guards. It is now time for lunch, which you will accompany them to." With that, He left the room, leaving the four of them.

Magnus was starving. He hadn't eaten much in the past few days,with everything going on. He sat at a table, with Simon, Clary and Alec with them. People were staring at Alec, and whispering, but he didn't seem to mind. Just then, Ragnor, and his boyfriend Daniel, walked over, both sitting on Magnus's side. Ragnor was one of Magnus's good friends since he had come here. Ragnor just studied Alec for a moment, before his eyes widened. Daniel hit him in the arm, and whispered don't be rude, under his breath. It was hard not to stare at Alec.

Ragnor kissed Daniel on the cheek, and Daniel flushed. Ragnor then looked at Alec, who was smiling at them. A genuine smile.

"Glad to see some people are happy." Alec said, then looked down at his uneaten food. Ragnor's brow furrowed. Maybe he had expected Alec to say something else.

"I like you." Ragnor said.

"Uh, Thanks." Alec said.

Daniel elbowed him on the arm then, and Ragnor smiled.

"I mean, you don't seem so bad." Ragnor said, and Alec's blush deepened.

"Thanks." Alec said.

After Lunch was training, but Magnus wasn't sure if Alec should come with them. The General ended up agreeing anyways. He stated that Alec might know some useful fighting techniques, he had beaten Simon. The training room was very large, with weapons hanging on the walls, mats covering the space. Simon, Magnus and Clary were picking out their weapons, Alec just sitting on the bench in the sidelines. He was looking down at his hands, like he was remembering something.

"Hey, are you just going to sit there?" Simon asked.

Alec looked up, his blues eyes watery. Maybe he had a bad experience in a place like this? Alec got up from his chair and walked over to Simon.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Well, me and Clary are partners. Magnus could use a punching bag." Simon answered. Alec looked mildly irritated.

"Punching bag?" He repeated.

"Oh yeah. He's the best of the three of us. Try beating him." Simon said, matter-of-factly. Oh no.

"Really?" Alec said, looking over at Magnus. It made Magnus nervous, the way he looked at him. Alec probably spent most of his time training, or fighting. The muscles were visible under his shirt, though he'd lost weight. In truth, he wasn't really sure he could beat him in a went over to the wall, and grabbed two identical swords, and approached Magnus. Gulping, Magnus took the bow over to the wall, and hung it up, and accepted the sword from Alec.

This, was going to be fun.


	3. No Choice

**Of course Jace and Isabelle are going to be in this!It wouldn't be right if they weren't. SIZZY, MALEC AND CLACE ARE COMING.**

_Magnus took the sword from Alec._

_This was going to_ be_ fun. _

Magnus stood facing Alec, his sword loosely gripped in his hand. Alec struck first, but Magnus ducked, swinging under Alec's feet. Alec jumped, Then Magnus was standing upright again, Alec smiling slightly. Magnus was thinking about what he should do- then Alec knocked the sword from his hand, sending it to the ground, at least three feet from him. He walked over to it, but Alec was faster, grabbing the sword. Magnus dodged a few of his blows, but it was like Alec knew exactly what Magnus was going to do next. Alec fought expertly with two weapons, and soon Magnus was on the ground, looking up into the gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled, and handed the weapon to Magnus. He took it hilt first, taking Alec's hand, when he offered to help Magnus upright. He glanced around, where Simon and Clary had been watching them, Clary open-mouthed. Simon didn't looked surprised, like he'd expected this . Magnus had been right, he hadn't been able to beat Alec. Alec was amazing.

"Magnus, Alec that was amazing." Clary said.

"You know, he did something incredibly similar to me." Simon stated, his expression thoughtful.

Alec blushed, putting his sword on the wall, next to all of the others. Alec blushed easily, and Magnus thought it was kinda cute.

He wasn't sure if Simon and Clary had been practicing, or just watching them. Magnus brushed the dust off his jeans, looking at Alec questioningly.

"What do they teach you?!" He said. Alec shrugged. He had to be one of the best fighters Magnus had ever meant. He admired him for that.

"Well, it was awesome!" Simon said, and Clary punched him in the arm, lightly. Ever since He had met both Simon and Clary, they had been close. He was pretty sure Simon felt different about Clary than Clary felt about him. Clary viewed them as friends, she had told Magnus just as much. Simon had once asked him if he should tell Clary, and he had avoided the question. He knew for a fact Clary didn't want anymore relationships, ever since her last boyfriend had been killed by the society. Magnus thought it was part of the reason she had attacked Alec. The lightwoods had been in control for as long as he could remember. The eldest kid would take over for Robert when he died-

"Alec!"Magnus yelled. Alec whirled, a look of concern sculpting his features.

"What?" He asked.

"How old are you?" Alec just looked confused.

"Eighteen. Why?" He answered.

"You old are your siblings?" He continued.

"Um, sixteen and seventeen." Alec said.

"So, your the oldest kid?" He said. Alec looked irritated.

"Yeah."

"Then you- your going to- be in control when Robert dies." Magnus said slowly.

Alec paled.

"What?"

"Wait, didn't your dad tell you any of this?" Magnus asked.

"Um, no." Alec looked like he was going to throw up. He ran from the room, white faced. Magnus found him in the room they now had to share, shaking.

"I'll kill myself before I do that." He whispered, and Magnus knew he meant it.

"What are you going to do then?" Magnus asked, in a low voice.

"I- Maybe- I don't know." He answered, with his head in his hands, still shaking.

"We'll figure it out." Magnus said.

* * *

Clary was called into the office, along with Simon and Magnus. It was time for the weekly shopping expedition, but there was a huge problem. Since the break in, the society had been patrolling it nonstop. Only society members were allowed into the store. Simon looked a million miles away.

"Alec's a society member." he said, almost absently.

General Starkweather thought this over a minute.

"Your right. Do you think he would go for us?" Starkweather said.

"I don't know." She said, Alec was a society member. He was a lightwood at that. How did they know they could trust Alec?

"Maybe one of you can talk to him?" Starkweather asked, looking doubtful.

"Magnus will, I think." Simon replied. He still seemed lost in his thoughts.

"It's too risky." Starkweather argued.

"Maybe not if we know he's with us." Simon said.

"He's a lightwood." Starkweather insisted.

"Exactly. Maybe he didn't have the best relationship with his daddy. Why do you think he did all those things?" Simon said. Starkweather looked thoughtful, and had agreed, eventually.

* * *

Alec wanted the resistance to survive. If that was going to happen, he was going to have to get food for them to survive. Plus, he didn't want everyone to keep staring at him murderously. Well, they might always do that, but it would definitely reduce the glares. Without the resistance, there was no hope. He had no choice but join the society. He had made the decision. Join or die. He had joined, he had passed initiation, he had trained for hours. He had beaten Magnus and Simon pretty easily. He knew then, even if the numbers were equal on both sides, the society members had far more training, giving them an advantage. He wasn't sure how or when yet, but he wanted to change things. even if it was only just a little bit. He had gone with Clary, Simon and Magnus, and they had brought the truck, to pack full with food. The food was all free, which was one of the perks of the society. He just had to walk in, get what he needed, get out. They had also brought a completely different looking truck from the one they had used only a week earlier, so it wouldn't draw suspicion. He grabbed a cart, picking reverting he could see, without being to obvious. He would occasionally examine the labels on things, or check his cart. Then he just left, not paying. Guards were patrolling the store twenty four seven now, including Jace and Isabelle. He had worn sunglasses, and a scarf, but he knew his siblings would still recognize him. He had already brought the cart by the truck, and they had loaded it. He was walking to put the cart, away, when their eyes locked. Isabelle looked as she always did, dressed in a black, deadly pins holding up her hair. Isabelle had always kept knives in her hair, for as long as he could remember. She walked over to him casually.

"What the hell!" She said under her breath, her face remaining eerily calm. Jace was on his way over now too. They were the only two guards in the front of the store, so no one would probably notice their conversation. He knew the three of the resistance was waiting for him, looking at him too. He felt the weight of their gazes. Jace's face remained serious as he said the same exact words.

"Just leave." Alec said, his face ice.

"What? You disappear and were just supposed to let you leave again?" Isabelle whispered furiously.

He didn't want to leave them either,

But he had no choice.


	4. Photograph

**so, I really appreciated the reviews, they made me so happy!**

**as for the capturing Simon/Clary thing...hmmm...hehehehehehe**

**Thanks...**

**I don't own the mortal instruments, okay? **

**I hope you enjoy**

**(:**

Isabelle had been blind folded by Magnus, Clary and the other boy (What was his name?), and taken to a large building, housing the resistance. Jace had been blindfolded as well, and she didn't know about Alec. She wasn't about to leave her brother behind, lose another sibling. Max, the youngest lightwood, had been only nine when he was killed. Isabelle didn't like to think about it too much.

She had thought Alec was also dead.

But, she was wrong.

Jace, Alec, and herself had trained together since Isabelle could remember. Jace and Alec had always been like best friends to each other. She loved them both unconditionally. Then, Alec turned fourteen. Jace turned fourteen. Then, Isabelle. She had been twelve when Alec joined the fights. Jace, joined only a year later. The three had made a pact to avoid honoring their father's wishes. Robert had made Alec shoot a woman, while holding a gun to his own son's head. She had begun to hate her father. She realized what he had done to destroy the country, the continent.

Isabelle, always lead her opponent far away from the rest of the group, and when she won, let them run. It had worked, this far. Alec and Jace, as far as she knew, did something similar. Now, here she was, in a room somewhere in the middle of now where, surrounded by the resistance. Alec had come into her room earlier, and told his story, saying the resistance basically saved his life, after he let the tall skinny boy, Simon go after disarming him, and cornering him up in an alley. He had also beat the tall, raven haired boy in training. It wasn't much different from life in the society, except less food, and maybe a little less space.

She had ended up rooming with a girl named Clary, the short redhead that had had taken her here. It seemed like the two of them, Simon and Clary were close. Isabelle wondered if they were dating. It didn't really affect her one way or another.

Clary didn't have anything personal, marking this space as her own. Their was no decorations, no color. Only two beds, a nightstand, and a lamp. Something caught Isabelle's eye. It was a small photograph, one that could fit in a wallet. In the photograph was a tall boy, with light brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He didn't look like he was looking at anything, not at the camera. He didn't look like he could even see. He was beautiful, with angular cheekbones, and a soft, innocent face. His only visible flaw was a small scar on his forehead, almost completely hidden by his hair. It was the length of a fingernail, and snowy white. It was a nice picture, taken before the streets were constantly patrolled, the grocery stores guarded. Isabelle felt a sharp pain in her chest.

There was no going back.

* * *

There was a point in time he thought his best friend, his brother, was dead. Gone somewhere he wouldn't follow.

He had looked at Alec, outside of that store, and thought his mind was playing tricks on him. But no, it had been Alec, shy and awkward, passionate and caring. It had been his Alec, the one he had known for his whole life. The person he felt closest to. He had lost so much in the past few years. His mother, and his brother was not going to lose Alec. He had followed him back, because as long as he could, he was going to follow him anywhere.

The room he had gotten was fairly large, with two beds pressed up against either side of the wall. A light dangled overhead, and matched everything else in the room. It was the same gray color of the sheets, the carpet, the walls. He felt like he was living in an old black and white movie. Simon walked in, interrupting Jace's thoughts. He was wearing jeans, and a simple gray v neck t-shirt. He wore black combat boots, much like Jace's own.

"You adjusting okay there?" Simon said awkwardly. Jace looked at him.

"Why is everything gray?" He asked. Simon smiled, faintly.

"Don't know, that's how it always was." He answered.

"Where are all of your photographs?" Jace asked.

Simon sighed.

"I only kept one." He said.

"Oh." Jace said. He hadn't kept photo's either, now that he thought of it. Jace got up, and traced his finger over the wall. This looked so much like the society, or at least the place he was staying at. He had grown up in amazingly similar looking room. Jace looked over at Simon, who was studying Jace curiously. Jace's eyes scanned the room once more, and he saw the photo Simon had been talking about. It was a handsome boy, maybe one year older than himself, Alec's age. He had light brown hair, and icy sightless blue eyes.

"His name was Ian." Simon said, looking lost in his memories.

"Who was he to you? Friend, Brother-"Simon cut him off.

"He was my best friend." Simon said.

"Was?" Jace asked, gently.

"He was captured by the society, and I think he's dead. They had to have killed him. At least, he disappeared and we think the society got him." Simon whispered.

"I know. I lost my brother, Max." Jace said. Simon looked at him.

"Serious?"

"Yeah, he was only nine." Jace said, sinking down onto his bed.

"How?" Simon asked.

"In a training room, Robert had him doing something, and he- Jace didn't finish the sentence.

He didn't have to.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Simon said, with a slight, faint smile. Jace didn't look at him.

"Yeah, it sucks."


	5. Dead center

**just saw the end of pretty little liars, and I am feeling so utterly broken. That had to be the most shocking season finale ever! !**

**Anyway, I don't own Jace, Isabelle, Simon, or Clary , or any of the others I could be forgetting. But Ian and Cole are mine...heehee. **

**Hope you enjoy,**

**(:**

Clary had been throwing knives at the wall, for the past four hours. Her cheeks were stained with tears, as she had spent the time thinking about Ian, who she'd lost so long ago. They had been running, from the society. The had always been on the run those days.

One day, the run stopped a little to early.

It was her,Ian, Cole and Simon. Cole had information about the resistance, the society craved. they needed that information as well, to find the resistance. They were so close, she remembered .

The society found them first.

Ian was blind, but not useless. He stood in front of Clary, holding a hammer he had found somewhere, she couldn't remember now. Then Cole was cornered. She had screamed for him to run, and run he did. Ian disappeared in the mass of men in uniform. She was also cornered, by a tall boy, not more than sixteen. He had golden hair and eyes, and a toned body. He had her cornered, then told her to run.

She thought she was alone, until Simon found her again. They had assumed Cole and Ian were dead, which they probably were. Ian could only do so much. Her and Simon had run into a woman then, and she was with the resistance. They were so lucky.

She was shaking, the knife loosely gripped in her hands. Furiously, the threw it at the target, hitting it dead center. She sunk to her knees, looking down at her hands. The boy who had told her to run, was here, rooms away from her. He brought back all those memories, the ones she had spent so much time trying to forget. She heard footsteps behind her, and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"You okay there?" NO. It was the boy.

"Get away." She said tightly.

"That must be the first time someone's ever said that to me." He said. He sat down next to her, and she turned her head away. He was not going to see her crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You." She whispered.

"Um?" Jace said.

"The attack. Your people killed him." She said venomously, getting up to her feet.

"Which att- He said, but Clary cut him off.

"Ian! Cole! You killed them!" She yelled, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said gently, backing up. She stepped forward, swing her hand, and slapping him on the cheek. A red mark had begun to from on his face. He didn't look particularly surprised.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She said, her voice cracking.

"I know." He replied, to her surprise. His eyes were hard, and gold. He looked like he was remembering something painful. She felt a rush of guilt for slapping him.

"I talked to Simon. Ian looked like a pretty interesting guy. " He said.

"He was blind, you know. He didn't- couldn't have seen it coming." She said.

" I saw the picture. I could tell." He answered.

"I can't stop thinking." She blurted.

"Yeah, well we all feel guilt." He said rather strangely, and vulnerably. She wondered if he had ever lost anyone to this war.

* * *

Isabelle had been shown to the practice room,by Clary's friend, Simon. He was a tall skinny boy, and a decent fighter. Simon had turned out to be a hard opponent to beat. She had won though, she always did. She had only ever lost to her brothers. He sat next to her on the mat, his breathing hard. His dark hair was pasted to his forehead with sweat.

"That was fun." She said, taking a sip from her half full water bottle.

"Yeah." He said breathlessly. He got up from the mat, and looked at her hard.

"Your good." He said.

"Trained to be." She answered, without missing a beat.

"Well, you all must have some good trainers in the society." He said bitterly. She didn't know what to say in response. He and her stood there for a few minutes, then he turned to leave. She grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" He asked, not trying to keep the unfriendliness from his voice.

"For taking up your time." She said instead, leaving the room, not bothering to look behind her.

* * *

Clary found Isabelle in their room, laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were watery, and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She sat down on the edge of Isabelle's bed.

"No." She said simply.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"You don't care, so just don't ask me." She said, turning her head away.

"So training with Simon didn't go well?" She asked.

"He was fine." She replied distantly.

"I don't know what to think of you three. You are the Lightwoods,I know. But you are unlike any society members I've ever met. Alec saved Simon, Jace saved me." She said. Isabelle sat up.

"Jace?" She echoed.

"Yeah. Me and Simon and two other guys were trapped in a horde of society members. Jace had me trapped a little ways from the rest of the group. Jace let me go." She managed to say.

"Was one of those guys the one in the picture?" She asked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Isabelle stayed silent.

"He's dead." Clary said.

* * *

Simon had received a nasty cut from Isabelle, during training. He hadn't mentioned it, he knew she hadn't done it on purpose. It still hurt though. He limped down the hall, pushing open the door to the infirmary. He walked to the end of the isle, where one of the medics was. There was one person lying on the bed, and blood had stained the sheets scarlet. There was also another boy sitting in a chair by his bed, looking down. He wondered what had happened to him to make him look like that. The boy must have noticed Simon staring at him, because he looked up. Simon's jaw dropped. He stared into familiar green eyes, the black hair framing his face. He had grown a few inches since Simon had last seen him.

Sitting there, was Cole.


	6. Old friends

Clary had thought what she might say if she could talk to Ian again, if he was somehow still alive. She had let hours pass staring at the ceiling, crying for Ian, and Cole.

She had been thinking about Ian, turning the picture over in her hands. She was glad she had something to remember the exact shade of his eyes, the curve of his throat, the wavy brown hair. She would always remember what he looked like, even after years had passed, and the memory became blurry and unclear. She wished she could say the same about Cole. He had been very attractive as well, with green eyes a shade lighter than hers, and raven hair framing his face. The last image she had of him, was of him running, and then falling. She wiped tears from her eyes, guilt eating away at her.

Then Simon had barged into her room, tears falling rapidly from his eyes. There was a wild glint in his eyes, his brown hair tousled.

"Ian." He whispered. She didn't know what to say.

"Simon he-

"Cole, an Ian are in the infirmary." He said breathlessly.

No. It couldn't be true. Impossible.

"Simon, Ian and Cole are dead." She said forcefully.

"No. COME on." He said, rushing out the door, not waiting for her to follow. He knew she would.

She didn't try to hold back the tears, when she saw Cole, his chest rising and falling, and so so alive. He looked only slightly older, it had been a year. He would be twenty now, Ian nineteen. He looked up at her, and smiled faintly.

"Did you miss me?" He said. She took a step forward, and then threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, tightly.

"What the hell?" She said.

"Clary." He whispered.

Simon was standing beside her, his eyes fixed on the infirmary bed. Lying there, was Ian.

It was her Ian, with his icy blue eyes, his rich brown hair, his high cheekbones.

But he was covered in blood. Considering she had thought he wasn't even alive, this was good. He was still breathing.

"What happened?" She asked, looking over at Cole. A shadowed look passed over his eyes.

"We got in a fight." He said.

"I can't believe this." She said, half to herself.

"I know." Simon agreed, taking the empty seat beside Ian. Simon's own foot was bandaged, most likely an injury from training.

"Are you going to tell us?" Clary said.

Cole frowned.

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"What happened? Where you were for the last year? I thought you guys were dead." She said, her voice cracking near the end.

"I thought you were dead also, Clarissa." He said, sadly. He and Clary had been friends, if not more. Ian had been like her brother, like Simon was. Cole had kissed her that night. He was looking at her now.

"Your taller." He observed.

"Yeah." She said. Simon looked from one to the other, and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. That night, we both thought we were going to die. Only, a few society members, let us go. I thought I was alone, you three were dead. I found Ian, sitting on the side of a building, hugging his knees. We all know he hated being dependent on anyone else, but he couldn't see. I found him, and we continued trying to look for the resistance. But, we both were thrown in jail for fighting the society that dreadful night. We were in there for maybe seven months. I set the place on fire, burnt it to the ground. Don't ask. me and Ian escaped, and continued our search for the resistance. We went to a few places, but we couldn't find you. We were losing hope, fast. I had started to wonder if this place was a myth. Ian too. We had to get food, so we stole some from the grocery store. We ran into some security guards, and they beat the crap out of me and Ian. The one had a wicked knife, and cut Ian in the side. He should be fine. He just needs some rest." As he talked, he ran his fingers through his long choppy dark hair, and Clary could see a long gash just below his hairline. it was a little bloody still.

This was alot to take in.

* * *

Magnus didn't see Simon and Clary until lunch, and they both looked utterly drained. Simon was colorless, and Clary looked like she ahd just been crying.

"What happened?" He asked. He, Simon and Clary were the only ones sitting at the table.

"Ian and Cole are here." Simon answered.

"I thought you said they were both dead." He said, Clary had told him the story various times, and he knew those boys were dead.

"No." Clary whispered, looking down at her untouched soup. Just then, Ragnor came over, looking less cheery than usual.

"Oh what is it Ragnor?" He asked, a little irritated.

"I won't see Daniel for at least 2 days." He said flatly, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Why?" Magnus asked, tearing his gaze away from Simon and Clary.

"Two new members today. Both need minor medical treatment." He explained. Daniel was one of the medic's at this place, or at least in training.

So the two new members were the legendary Ian and Cole.

"Wow." was all he said.

* * *

Alec had gone to lunch a bit late, and gotten a bowl of soup. He had eaten with his brother and sister, at one of the many empty tables in the lunch room. There were also two other people there, sitting at a table near them. Alec assumed they were the two newcomers, everyone had been talking about. The taller boy with raven hair stood up, and grabbed his friend's arm. The tall boy carried both tray's. Alec realized the other boy must have been blind. He went to return his bowl as well. He spun around, and bumped into someone tall, and very skinny. He looked up from his feet, and stared into furious green eyes.

"Watch out. " He said, then his mouth formed an o.

"Oh god." He whispered, his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Alec said more sharply than he had intended.

"Lightwood." He whispered.

Pain exploded where Cole's fist connected with his jaw. Alec dropped the bowl, and it shattered into dozens of white glass pieces. His hand was bleeding, where the falling glass had cut him. He straightened, and Cole was cursing under his breath.

"I'm so sorry." He said. He was looking at Alec strangely.

"Wha- what!" Alec stuttered angrily. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"I recognize you, with the split lip. Your the one who saved Ian." He said, quietly.

"Then why did you just hit me!" He shouted. Jace and Isabelle were looking at the three boys. Jace sprang to his feet, and went to stand beside Alec.

"Woah. What happened to you?" He said, looking at Alec, then Cole.

"Nothing." He said through gritted teeth, bending over to pick up the broken glass.

* * *

Magnus had walked into the room he now shared with Alec, and found him laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was pressing an ice pack to his jaw, with a bandaged hand. He couldn't have possibly done this to himself while training. Magnus saw a nasty bruise where the ice pack didn't quite cover.

"What happened to you?" He said, anger bubbling up inside of him.

"The perks of being a lightwood." He said, then sighed.

"What!" He gasped.

"Yeah. Apparently the new guy doesn't like me much." He replied, looking at the ceiling.

"Ian?" He said with surprise.

"I don't know which one is Ian." Alec said.

"Ian had brown hair, and Ice blue eyes." He said, remembering the photograph of the boy, who Clary talked about so much.

"No, it was the other guy." Alec said, after a pause.

"Cole?" Magnus said.

"Yep." Alec answered.

"I'm sorry Alec." Magnus apologized.

"It not your fault." Alec said wearily.

"Why did he do it?" Magnus asked.

"I bumped into him, he sneered lightwood at me, then threw a punch. I dropped by soup bowl, slashed my hand, and my knee. Gonna have a nice bruise and split lip." He said simply.

Alec didn't deserve this.

No one did.


	7. Now you can

**okay someone said they didn't like Cole ...and it was harsh for Cole to punch Alec. Well, Cole punched Alec because He was Robert's son, and Robert did some pretty terrible things to him. He didn't punch Alec because he bumped into him. **

The door clicked, and Cole came into the room, looking like he hadn't slept in ages. Alec really didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Cole. He wanted to tell him to stay the hell away, but he didn't have the energy to pick a fight. Cole stood in front of Alec, who had sat up, on the edge of his bed. Cole had black hair the shade of his own, and light green eyes. He was very thin, and tall. He looked like he hadn't been eating. Alec assumed it was because his friend had just gotten out of the infirmary and he was stressed.

He wouldn't forgive him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He stood somewhat awkwardly, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"Whatever." Alec said, looking into the boy's eyes. He did look sorry.

"I know what i did was so horrible, and I shouldn't have. But you look like him, and he did horrible things to me, to my mother." He said.

"Damn." He added as an afterthought.

"Well, It gets old. Wish I got the black eyes." Alec said. People might not hate him so much if he didn't look like his father. He had the same hair and eyes, but their faces were completely different.

Cole tilted his head to the side.

"Your eyes are amazing." He said, matter-of-factly. It didn't sound really like a complement, so Alec didn't answer.

"I heard things about you." Alec said, changing the subject.

He looked tired when he said, "Oh yeah?"

"Clary, and Simon have history with you." He said.

His eyes darkened.

"Yeah." He answered, his voice strained.

Alec wasn't sure he wanted to know what exactly that meant.

"I just can't believe, what I did." He said sadly.

"Well, I really don't have a good response." Alec said. He wasn't going to forgive this boy, not yet.

Cole came over to sit beside Alec, surprisingly. He sat on the other edge of the bed, staring at the wall. Alec thought there was tears falling from his eyes.

"My mom was killed. She was Robert's sort of significant other for awhile. Her name was Annie." He said, lost in his memories.

"I'm sorry." Alec said, but Cole didn't seem to hear him.

"He killed her, when Mayrse started to suspect that he was cheating on her. "

Alec wasn't surprised really. His dad cheating on his mom didn't affect him as much as it once would have. He didn't care anymore.

"I don't expect you to understand." He finished.

"Your not the only one who doesn't have parents there for you." Alec said, surprising himself.

Cole looked at him sideways.

"I guess that could be true. I never looked at it that way." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Alec said, trying to fill the silence.

Cole looked down at his hands. His shirt had pulled up, revealing the bare skin just above his wrist. Looking a little closer, He saw crisscrossing lines, slim and white. They looked deliberate.

"Cole?" He said, not trying to hide the alarm in his tone.

"What?" He said, following Alec's gaze. He pulled his sleeves down furiously, and Alec thought they might rip.

"Why-

"Just don't say it,please." Cole had gone still, his muscles tense.

"Cole." He said again, this time quietly.

"Don't tell anyone, especially Ian." He said pleadingly.

"I won't." He said sadly. This wasn't okay.

Much to his surprise, Cole hugged him, fiercely. After a few moments, Alec returned the hug.

* * *

Clary wasn't sure what to do with herself. She knew Ian and Cole were back, which was such a shock. She didn't want to go to the training room, she had been there too much lately. So there she was, in the garden. There was a swinging bench in the front of the house, which she sat on, rocking back and forth. Leaves littered the grass, the surrounding trees colored bright orange, yellow and gold. The resistance was well hidden by the woods, you wouldn't know it was there unless you had spent alot of time in it. She remembered stumbling around, fighting with Simon, trying to find the resistance. They had both been cut up pretty badly by the brush, when they finally stumbled upon this place. They had been lucky to find it she knew they probably would have died within the next few days otherwise. She heard footsteps behind her, and the bench rocked as someone sat beside her. That someone was Jace, a boy she really didn't like too much. His golden hair was tousled, his white button up open at the collar. He wore the dark jeans he had worn when he first came to the resistance.

She knew everyone at the camp thought Jace was attractive. He was, she realized. At first glance she had thought he had light brown eyes, not brilliant gold. His family was equally beautiful though, Alec with his pale skin and blue eyes, Isabelle with her long black hair, and black eyes. But Jace flaunted his looks, and his brother couldn't care less. Isabelle knew she was beautiful,but used it differently than both her brothers.

Jace was the kind of person perfect to draw. The way his hair curled, or the exact shade of gold of his eyes, or his careless posture. She had a few pencils, but nothing compared to what she used to have. Of course, all of that was lost when she fled.

"I talked to Ian." He said. She didn't see why it was so important.

"Oh?" She replied, with mild interest.

"He told me how he lost his sight." Jace said quietly. She froze, the world a blur of color around her.

Ian had lost his sight in an attack. The four of them were in an a office building, and got in a fight with some society members. They had gone weeks without being spotted in that place. It was such a luxury. They should have left, should have gone before they were discovered. Ian was fighting one member, and bleach was thrown in his eyes, rendering him sightless. She had cried for him, for the things he would never see. He had handled it better than she would have thought. When Simon said he probably would never see again, he just stood a little straighter, and continued on. He acted as if it never bothered him, but Clary saw it sometimes. The worst thing was, it was partly her own fault.

"Really?" Her voice shook, despite her efforts to control it.

"I feel so terrible for him." He said.

"Don't." She answered.

He gave her a confused look.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"feel sorry for him. He hates it." She answered.

"I hate it too." Jace said nodding his head.

"I wish it was me." She blurted, not really sure why she was telling him. It felt good to get it off her chest, she guessed.

"He's strong. He can handle it." Jace said, his voice firm.

"I could have handled it." She argued.

"Well, no one wants to." Jace said.

"Ian shouldn't have to." Clary said quietly. Jace was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Well, why'd you come out here?" He asked.

"To think." She answered automatically.

"okay." He said. The sun was setting, the sky a mural of orange, pink and purple.

"I don't think I've seen a sunset so beautiful." He said.

"It's always like this." She said dreamily. It was possibly the thing she liked the most about staying with the resistance.

"I never see it." He said.

She guessed he was always inside or something weird.

"The stars are amazing." She said, with a sweeping gesture.

"I never see the stars either. Too much city lights." He said, a little sadly.

"Well, now you get to." She said, leaning back.

* * *

**crappy ending I know, but don't worry more sizzy malec clace on the way. The will be maybe Cole+Clary ...**

**Please R&R reviews mean the world to me, every single one. **


	8. What have you done

Simon had no idea where Clary was, and it was late. Where had she gone? He heard laughing from around the corner, and turned. Clary had her hand in Jace's, and they were walking side by side. Jace had a big goofy grin on his face, Clary's eyes light green fire. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, jealousy. He turned his head away, hearing more delightful laughter.

Clearly, she didn't feel the way about him, the way he felt about her. He curled his hands into fists. He was frustrated, and angry. If he couldn't have her, than she at least deserved more than Jace. He leaned back, closing his eyes, sinking down on the hallway wall. He heard footsteps, but didn't bother taking his head from his hands. Nobody here would care about his business, they never had. They would pass him by. He jumped when he heard someone speaking to him, a female. He looked up, seeing the third and youngest lightwood, Isabelle. Her long hair was down to her waist, her jacket half was zipped. She was beautiful, as always.

"What's wrong Simon?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered, his head in his hands.

"Right." She said, holding out a hand, to help him up. He took it, though his head was screaming no!

"So what is it?" She asked brightly.

"Nothing." He said again, standing up a little straighter.

"It's not like I have anyone to tell." She said.

"I just really don't want to talk about it okay?" Simon said, trying to push past her, but she moved in front of him anyways.

"Seriously." All mockery and curiosity was gone from her tone, replaced by anxiety and concern. He had never heard Isabelle talk like that, but then again he hadn't known her long.

"It's Jace." He answered simply, turning to go. Isabelle caught his shoulder, spinning him around to face her.

"Jace?" She repeated, confusion plain on her face.

"Clary, and Jace." He admitted, knowing she probably wouldn't rest until she found out.

She looked taken back.

"Jace and Clary. As in dating?" She said. Simon just nodded, trying to hide his emotions. Clary had always been so good at that. He had known her longer than anyone from the resistance, and he never knew what she was thinking. He wished he had that gift.

"Are you jealous?" She asked curiously, but Simon picked up something else in her tone.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

* * *

Alec wasn't sure why he had agreed, but there he was, facing Cole. Cole held a long pointed sword, Alec a blade. Cole swung,Alec sidestepped just avoiding the blow. He swung for Cole, and Cole ducked, leaning slightly to one side. Alec kicked him hard in the side, and he fell over, the blade clattering to the floor. He stepped forward to retrieve Cole's weapon, but the other boy had tripped him, landing him right next to Cole, on the ground. They both were breathing hard, looking at each other. It was almost deadly quiet, the drop of a pin wouldn't go unnoticed. He heard a soft beeping noise, close by. Alec looked over at Cole, who looked as puzzled as he felt. He heard the noise again, closer. Alec's eyes studied Cole's face, and came to rest on the necklace at his collarbone. The beep sounded again.

Alec pulled Cole close to him, ripping the necklace from Cole's neck. It vibrated in his hands, along with the next series of beeping noises. Cole still looked puzzled. He dropped the necklace to the ground, as it continued to beep, faster and more insistent. Alec froze, remembering something from a few weeks ago.

He had been listening to Jace, talking about criminals their father wanted to keep track of. Jace had been very angry, he remembered. He had said he hated his father,over and over. He had also said something about putting tracking devices places nobody would notice them. Places like in your necklace, or earrings or whatever. Tracking device.

Alec brought his foot down, smashing the necklace. Among the broken pieces, was a small chip. His heart fell. Cole was looking at him, still confused. He really knew nothing about this?

"What have you done?"He said, devastated.

The society members had already begun to pour in.

* * *

Magnus was surrounded by smoke.

The society members had come all at once, at least three or four hundred of them. Ragnor and Clary had been fighting beside him, until he had lost them in the battle. He knew they were both amazing fighters, but could they go up against so many of the society members? He was alone, where the kitchen might have been.

Everything was burning, patches of orange flames spotted the floors, leaping and growing. He looked around him, trying to find an exit. To his left, he saw two figures approaching him. He threw one of his knives, bolting in the other direction, turning down the maze of hallways.

He still could smell the burning, but not as strongly. He moved forward, his blade outstretched in front of him. He kept glancing behind his shoulder, to see if anyone was pursuing him. He then ran down the stairs, and he thought he might have been on the second level. He heard voices from underneath him,growing louder as they got closer. He exited the stairs, turning down another hallway, where his room was. The smoke was getting thicker.

He coughed, bringing the sleeve of his shirt up to his nose, and breathing through it. He stumbled down another set of stairs, hoping that none of the society members had followed him. Something fell behind him, making a loud banging noise. He moved faster, tripping on one of the stairs, and rolling down, fast. He fetched up against a wall, exploding into another fit of coughing.

He got to his feet, his sides burning.

He stumbled down the last set of stairs, coughing. He lurched forward, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He hit the hallway wall hard, the world spinning in colors of orange and grey.

He staggered through an open door, his blade gripped so tightly, his knuckles were white. He walked forward a few steps, then fell to his knees.

He heard a loud noise, and rolled to his side, landing in a crouch. A large portion of the ceiling then came down with a crash, inches from Magnus, right where he had been mere seconds before. Flakes of grey fell, coating the ground with ash. He breathed heavily, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He got to his feet, and looked around him.

Magnus was on the bottom floor, where a good section of rooms housed resistance members. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. How many people had died?

He heard more shouting, and gulped. Magnus walked down the abandoned hallway, tears falling from his eyes. He saw the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. He ran towards the door, swinging it open. It was dark outside, the only light the moon and stars.

The cold air was an instant relief, though the air still smelled of smoke. He ran a few yards, then fell to his knees again, sobbing.

* * *

Alec had grabbed five weapons from the shelves, two of which he had lost in the horde of society members he had encountered in the training room. Cole was moving silently beside him, and Alec knew tears were falling from his eyes. He realized this was most likely because of Ian. Cole had been a good fighter, fending off many of the society members.

The air smelled of fire, and Alec heard shouting. The two of them turned another corner, landing them in the kitchen. The whole place was lit with orange flames, dancing in the dark room. Alec could just make out a dark outline in the distance. He pulled out a knife, approaching the figure.

He saw the figure move, and then there was a stab of pain and he fell to his knees, blood staining his shirt. He had twisted out of the way, but gotten cut by the blade as it had soared past him. He swore, getting to his feet. He stumbled forward, feeling oddly lightheaded. Cole put a hand on his shoulder, to steady him. He shrugged off the other boy's touch, moving forward. Flames erupted from the kitchen, Cole pushed him backwards, and the both tumbled to the ground, as the place exploded. Alec threw his hands over his head, attempting to shield himself from the falling debris. Ashes fell like rain from the roof.

Cole helped him to his feet, and they both ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time. Alec followed, breathing heavily.

His foot caught on one of the steps, and he slammed into the railing. Pain exploded through his arm, making him drop his blade. It hit the ground with a clatter, sounding like gunshots in the quiet stairway. Alec heard footsteps, getting closer. He barely had the time to pull a weapon from his belt before they were on them, five society members.

Two were attacking Cole, three attacking Alec. He had one blade in each hand, brandishing it at all three of the society. One of the society members swung at him, catching his forehead. He felt adrenaline pulsing through him, as he kicked the feet out from underneath one of them, throwing his blade to take out another. Cole joined him to face the two remaining society members. Alec swung for the man, but he saw it coming. The man ducked, swinging his own blade. Alec fell to one knee as the blade sliced his skin open. The man kicked him hard in the ribs, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the stairs, falling down seven or eight steps. His whole body ached, it felt like white hot acid was coursing through his veins. Cole came rushing to his side, and whispered something Alec couldn't hear. He then reached down and grabbed Alec, carrying him out the door, into the forest.

* * *

Isabelle was a good partner in battle he decided, as she took out another one of the oncoming horde of black suited figures. The had been met with forty of fifty of the men and women in the hallway, unarmed. Immediately, they had ran for the training room, grabbing all the weapons that were left. By the time they had gotten there though, most weapons were scattered on the floor , and numerous figures lie crumpled on the mats. He had grabbed a bow, which he now used to take out more and more society members, as they approached. He and Isabelle stood back to back, fighting off the crowd trying to kill them.

Once they and taken out maybe twenty, he grabbed Isabelle's arm and dragged her down the hallways, away from the society members. They had both gotten wounded during that little fight, but not very badly. He leaned against the hallway, trying to breathe.

Where was Clary?

Ragnor?

Daniel?

Magnus?

He wouldn't believe they were dead.

Isabelle was shaking, her blades gripped tightly in her hands. He realized she must be thinking similarly, about her brothers. He took a deep breath, breathing in the wretched scent of burning. They descended the stairs,coming out on the first floor of the building. Simon led Isabelle down another hall, where they were met with another bunch of society members. He stared at the scene, saying his last words silently in his head.

Isabelle caught hold of his hand, dragging him into one of the rooms and locking the door. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"They'll just kick the door down!"He yelled, aware tears were now running down his cheeks. She unsheathed another one of her blades, and threw it at the window, shattering the glass. Broken shards rained down on them, before Simon could shield himself. He felt blood warm and wet on his cheek as one of the sharp pieces pierced it. He gasped.

Isabelle walked over to the window, and looked down. Simon knew it was a good jump.

The door rattled, shaking on it' s hinges.

She turned to look at Simon then jumped, her black hair flying behind her. The door rattled again. Simon gulped, throwing himself out the window.


	9. finding you

**ooh another longer chapter! Reviews mean the world to me guys. I'm trying to reply to reviews now, no that I've gotten that all figured out. Also, do you like the chapter?**

**I don't know how often I'll be posting, with the new school year and blah blah. **

**I hope you enjoy**

**(;**

Clary inhaled sharply, surveying the scene in front of her. Ian was crouched on the ground, a sword laying at his feet. He was desperately searching for it, his hands feeling for the blade. He was cut pretty badly, shards of glass littered the ground around him. She called out to him, and he looked up, his brow creasing. She wished so badly he could see her. She wondered if he knew it was even her speaking.

"Ian!" She cried again, moving forward to reach him. She took a step forward, drawing a weapon from her belt, in case any unwanted visitors came along.

"Clary no!" He yelled, then she fell forward, her blade skittering across the floor. Someone had hit her in the back, smashed a vase it felt like. She bit back her cry of pain, trying to crawl forward and retrieve her weapon. The person behind her smashed her foot underneath his boot, and the pain was too much to bear. She screamed bloody murder, trying deperatly to crawl away form this evil person. She heard Ian shouting to duck, and she flattened herself on the floor. The man fell to the ground with a thud behind her.

"Did it work?" Ian asked, getting to his feet. He stared blindly ahead, stumbling through the broken glass. She noticed a broken window at the back of the room. Clary turned her head around, and saw the man was now a crumpled heap, lying not moving on the ground. Ian still staggering towards her, and she saw with some surprise he was hurt much worse than he was letting on. There was a spreading red stain on his white button up, and his jeans were torn, and bloody. There was a jagged wound on his collarbone, and he was limping.

"What happened Ian? And how did you just do that?" She asked.

"These people attacked me and Oliver, and threw Oliver out the window, leaving me. I think they knew I was blind and eventually I would die." here was so much bitterness in his tone, Clary flinched.

"How did you know the guy was behind me?" She asked.

"Oh, I heard him." Ian answered, shrugging.

'"Wow." Was all she could say.

"And I threw the blade where I heard louder footsteps, and the man's gruff voice." He answered, now an inch from Clary. Ian still amazed her.

Her back was burning, Her foot felt like fire, and she couldn't move it. She hoisted herself up on her elbows, and looked at Ian. How were they going to get out of there? Ian was blind, and in very bad shape, Clary faring not much better. She couldn't walk very well with her injuries. She gulped, trying to get to her feet. She got to her knees, and Ian caught her before she fell over. His arms were warm and reassuring, and she felt safe. They stayed there for a few seconds, before Ian blushed, turning his head away. Ian stood up, offering his hand. She took it, and held it. She took a step forward, more a hop really. If they survived this, she was going to have to hit the store and get some bandages. She led him down the steps, leaning into him for support. She tripped, falling into him slightly. He caught her, holding her in place. The skin where she touched him was hot, and came away sticky with blood. She gulped, leading him down another series of stairs. She couldn't let anything happen to Ian, after losing him already.

The ground floor was empty, and looked like it had only sustained slightly less damage through this whole ordeal. Smoke rose from piles of debris, and orange flames would flicker every so often. The room was trashed, the tables turned over, shattered glass littering the floor. She gripped Ian's arm tighter, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had been going strictly on adrenaline, that being the only thing keeping her from crying. Now the tears came.

Images flashed through her head, each one like another stab to the chest. Simon, smiling and laughing as he opened a coke can. She saw Magnus, smiling a goofy grin, as they entered the grocery store. She saw Daniel and Ragnor smiling, looking happy. She saw the lightwoods, Isabelle, Alec and Jace. Alec sitting there, letting her tear him to pieces, Isabelle laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, the sound of Jace's rich laughter, the precise gold of his hair and eyes. She saw Jace sitting on the bench next to her, smiling down at her, the sun behind him making him look like an angel in heaven. She saw Cole, in the darkness of a building, whispering something in her ear, and kissing her. She remembered kissing him back, for what seemed like hours. Now, she had little hope any of them were still alive. She would probably never see Jace's lips curve into a smile, Magnus's eye's light up. Ian was shaking beside her, which she didn't think was a good thing. She walked faster, moving them both towards the exit. Thankfully though, they ran into no black suited figures.

* * *

Magnus coughed again, looking up for the first time at the blaze, the place he had called home for months disappear in a whirl of orange and grey. He knew it was a slim chance any of his friends had made t out alive, but he wasn't going to stop looking for them until he knew they were dead. He wasn't going back into the flaming building though. He turned to run down the side of the building, when something caught his eye. He saw two figures huddled in the bushes, looking up at the flames with amazement and horror. He recognized Simon immediately. He ran towards them, pulling Simon into a fierce hug.

He was alive. He was alive.

Simon pulled away, realization dawning on his face.

"Magnus! Thank god!" Simon said, his voice cracking. The other boy looked as if he might cry. Isabelle's expression however, remained hard, seemingly expressionless. He saw her law tighten though, when she looked at Magnus. She must have been grieving the loss of her brothers.

Her brothers.

He remembered sitting next to Alec in the infirmary, going up against him in training. Magnus had watched as Clary had almost killed him, and he had almost let her. He had probably died in this fire, like so many of the others.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Simon asked, his voice quiet and doubtful. Magnus shook his head, not able to speak. If he tried, he was surely going to start sobbing. Another part of the building crashed, ashes falling like snow on a cold night. He heard footsteps, and another pair came into view. His heart jumped, seeing a pair of familiar blazing green eyes, and vibrant red hair. Only her hair was matted with dirt, ash and blood, and her eyes were glistening with tears. She was leaning on a taller boy, who stumbled behind her like he didn't know where he was going. Ian, he realized belatedly. Ian looked worse than Clary did, his jeans and shirt torn and stained red.

Still, it was a huge relief just to see the two alive.

"How did you guys escape?" Simon asked, looking at Clary with unreadable eyes.

"Long story." Ian answered, his voice rough.

"Well, we jumped through a window." Simon stated, pulling out a blade.

"I'll keep watch. I'm not as badly injured as all of you." He said. His chocolate eyes looks impossibly dark in the moonlight. Magnus saw a long wound going down the length of his cheek, but noticed little other damage. He sat down carefully on the grass, wincing as his sore body moved.

So it was the five of them.

* * *

Cole didn't know what to do now that they were outside the building. Did he move away? He was supporting Alec with one hand under his neck, the other under his legs. His clothes were soaked with blood, and torn. He knew Alec would definitely object to being carried, but what other choice did he have? He brought Alec a little further into the woods, then laying him down on the ground. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest, Cole would have assumed Alec was dead. He just couldn't let this boy die, he knew. This was his new purpose, at least for now. He hugged his knees, thinking about Ian. Was there a chance he had escaped? Cole knees he shouldn't be building the hope Ian was alive, when the odds were so against it.

He looked down at the unconscious boy, more tears falling down his cheeks. This was his fault, everything. It as his fault Ian and Clary and Magnus were all most likely dead, and this boy he barely even knew was so badly wounded. He should have seen the kicks coming, he thought, more tears falling from his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? He was so lost.

He at least knew this much: they needed medicine. He didn't know now long it would be before Alec came to, but he wasn't about to leave his side, even if it meant death. He owed this boy, he owed it to the lives lost.

Why hadn't he discarded the necklace? He should have seen it coming.

And now here he was, with a bleeding boy, maybe a half mile away from the ruins of the resistance.

* * *

Magnus woke early in the morning, the smell of smoke still strong in the air. He got up from the ground, stretching his legs. He was restless, it had taken him until long after the others had fallen asleep, to finally drift off. He decided to go for a short walk, to stretch his legs. Simon still sat wide awake leaning against the tree trunk. He had told Simon he needed to go for a walk. Simon had replied by warning him not to go to far.

Like he would.

He started moving east, a little farther form the ruins of the building. The fallen leaves crunch under his feet, and he heard rustling, like and animal or person. He stopped dead, remaining still. More rustling. Something flew from the bushes, soaring high above Magnus and landing with grace beside him. He recognized the figure as Cole.

Cole looked very bad, covered in blood. His eyes were shadowed, his cheekbones hollow. His clothing was torn, and his hair was ruffled, dried blood in spots.

"Cole?" He asked, not hiding the astonishment from his voice. He had to admit, this was not the person he would prefer to be seeing right at this moment. Cole's lips parted slightly and he froze, as if realizing something. He ran around the brush, shouting for Magnus. Magnus hesitated for only a moment, before following him into the brush. He didn't see anything at first, just Cole, some grass and some trees.

Then Cole lifted something in his arms. A person, he realized.

"Who- He started but Cole interrupted.

"Alec." He answered.

NO. this was not Alec, couldn't be Alec. This boy was covered in blood, his clothed ripped to shreds. Blood still seeped from the wound in his forehead, tinting his hair an awful red color. He knew it was Alec though. He had the same sticking dark hair, the same face shape, high collarbones.

"How did this happen?" Magnus asked his voice a whisper.

"Well, we got attacked in the training room, headed to the kitchen, and Alec got stabbed by a flying knife. The kitchen basically exploded, and I think Alec got cut up pretty badly by that as well. Then we encountered some men in the hallway, who cut Alec up, and sent him flying down the stairs. He also his arm, it might be broken." Cole said quickly, and Magnus thought Cole sounded anxious.

Oh Alec.


	10. What Next?

**ugh! Posted the wrong file!**

**Stupid me. **

**Sorry and here you go!**

**(:**

Magnus fell to his knees beside Alec, wiping a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand. He touched the side of his face lightly, and Alec stirred. His heart felt like it was beating millions of miles per hour. Alec gasped, his eyes flying open.

They were beautiful as they always were, pools of gorgeous dark blue. He rolled to his side, coughing. Cole rushed over to Alec's side, helping him to his feet.

"What happened after.." Alec started, and trailed off, looking at the ground.

"I carried you outside,and that's it pretty much it." Cole was studying Alec's expression intently. Alec hadn't appeared to notice Magnus. Alec blushed, turning his head away. Cole's arm was draped around him, keeping him upright. Alec looked up, and their gazes locked, blue and green gold. He looked surprised, and relieved.

Relieved.

"Jace. Isabelle?" He asked, looking at Magnus.

"sorry Ale-Cole started but Magnus interrupted.

"Isabelle." He said. Cole whipped his head around, looking at Magnus with astonishment.

"Clary, Simon, Ian, Isabelle and myself." Cole froze, blinking.

"Ian?" He asked, sounding desperate. Magnus only nodded. Cole appeared to be frozen in shock.

"No jace?" Alec said, his voice rising and falling as he battled to control it. Magnus hesitated a few moments before shaking his head. Alec swallowed, looking like he'd just been punched in the gut.

He lead the two boy's back to Isabelle, Simon, Clary and Ian, Alec relying on Cole to walk. He whistled, and Isabelle came towards him fast, her blade expertly twirled in her hand. She dropped it the second she saw Alec, running for him, tears falling from her cheeks.

"It's really you." She whispered, just loud enough Magnus could hear. He walked over to Clary, and sat down, hugging his knees.

"Are you okay Clary?" He asked.

"My foot still burns, as does my back." She answered, staring ahead into space.

"I mean like emotionally." Magnus tried again. Clary's face changed, and she looked like she wanted to punch something.

"Who was responsible for this mess? Alec? Isabelle? Jace? Were they planning this from the beginning? It seems like the only logical explanation. We have to leave Isabelle. And Alec." She rambled, her eyes watering. He doubted she really meant what she was saying.

"If they were in on it, why did they stick around?" Magnus asked.

Clary was silent. Tears were rapidly falling from her eyes. Magnus pulled her into a hug, trying not to touch her back too hard. She wrapped her arms around him, shaking slightly.

Cole supported Alec, helping him sit down next to Simon, who was looking at them with mild interest. Alec looked even worse in the direct sunlight.

His clothes were in tatters, red splotches up and down his legs and arms. His shirt was torn open at the stomach, exposing a deep gash. There was some cuts and bruising on his face as well. The only thing that remained the same was his gorgeous eyes. He crossed his arms, staring at the ground. He looked like he was trying not to cry. Magnus wondered if he was thinking of Jace.

It made his heart hurt.

* * *

Jace hadn't ever stolen a car, and he had never thought he would have to.

Once the chaos started, and the society members had filed in, he had decided to go along with them, and he ended up being herded off to headquarters. It maybe was three in the morning, and hour and a half before anyone started to wake up. He had tiptoed down the hallways, and snatched some spare car key's from his father's desk. The room he had stolen the keys from was strictly off limits,to anyone but Robert. Jace knew he had to leave then, or risk being discovered as the key thief. He thought there might even have been security cameras in his father's study. He then had gone out the back door, around to where the cars were kept. It was late enough that some cars filled the streets, so the engine wasn't as obvious as it might have been a few hours earlier. He had started the car, and drove like nobody's business.

He'd missed the turnoff for the resistance twice already, and turned sharply, almost missing it a third time. The road was gravel, so he knew almost anyone would hear him coming. He knew he wasn't well equipped for fighting either.

What was he doing?

But it was too late to turn back, and even if Jace could, he wouldn't. He turned another corner, and the ruins of the resistance came into view. The rubble was still smoking, bits and pieces of the once glorious structure lay scattered on the ground. He wanted to hit something.

He brought the car around to a long stretch of grass,and parked it there.

What if he had come in vain? What if Alec, Isabelle and Clary were all dead, their remains scattered among the rubble.

He just wouldn't believe Alec was dead. Or Isabelle. Or Clary.

He tilted his head back closing his eyes.

What was the next step?

* * *

Alec's whole body was on fire. His stomach was throbbing, as were the cuts on his arms and legs. His forehead throbbed as well, where he had gotten a good wound. It made him feel weak, having sustained so many injuries. He should have been prepared.

He tilted his head back,inhaling the fresh air. What was next, what was after this? They couldn't just stay there, they weren't prepared.

"What's next then?" He said, voicing his thoughts.

Clary looked at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"We need to get a car." Cole stated, looking down at the ground.

"Impossible." Magnus said, sounding grim.

"DO you think we could steal a car?" Asked Isabelle. Simon shook his head beside her.

"There are absolutely no cars around to steal." He said. Isabelle fell back against a tree trunk, looking defeated.

"Then what?" Asked Cole.

The only answer was silence.


	11. Praying that you believe us

Jace didn't know where he was.

He had gotten out from his car, and hiked a little ways, searching for any survivors. He couldn't remember how much time had passed, since he had stepped out from the car. This whole crazy search expedition hadn't gone well, and he hadn't found anything. The small sliver of hope he had held onto was quickly diminishing.

He was beginning to think all the people he cared for were dead, and he was alone, utterly alone.

All he saw when he looked around was green brush, and towering tress, swaying gracefully in the wind. If he squinted, he thought he could see the remains of the resistance building, or it might have been his imagination. Sighing, he stumbled in that direction, tripping over roots and vines.

he had brought the keys with him, so unless you really did know how to steal a car, you couldn't drive away with it. That was maybe the only smart thing he had done within the last twenty -four hours.

His foot caught on a tree root, ad he fell to the ground, breaking the fall with his hands. Blood spilled from the wounds on his wrists, and his ankle burned. He didn't think he had done more than twist his foot, thankfully. He stumbled a few more feet, falling again as his foot gave out beneath him. He let out a small hoarse cry as he slammed into the ground, reopening his bandaged wounds. He felt the familiar warm trickle of blood running down his sides, most likely staining his clothes. He groaned, rolling over. He hoisted himself up onto his elbows, struggling into a sitting position.

He braced himself up against a nearby tree, using it so he could stand. Looking in front of him, he saw a few things.

He saw his car, and the ruins of the resistance.

He also saw two figures huddled just behind it, two tall boys.

Who were they?

* * *

Magnus had dragged Alec along with him on his morning walk,mostly to see how Alec was doing.

He hadn't been sure if Alec could walk, and he was struggling. Whenever Magnus offered his help, Alec would refuse him.

Alec stumbled beside him, his foot snagging on a fallen tree branch. Magnus leaned forward to catch him, succeeding just before Alec hit the ground. Alec's eyes were wide, color pinking his cheeks. He wriggled out of Magnus's grasp, struggling to keep his balance.

Magnus had taken a route leading them closer and closer to the remains of the resistance building, to search for any society vehicles. SO far, he had turned up nothing.

Alec said something under his breath, Magnus couldn't make out.

In fact, he was glad he couldn't make it out. Alec's words had sounded an awful lot like curses.

There was a rustle behind him, and he turned to see if Alec was having trouble again. He saw Alec was doing fine, limping along almost as fast as Magnus was walking. Alec didn't appear to have heard the noise,as he was continuing as usual.  
He heard coughing, and Alec the sound of Alec's footsteps stopped abruptly.

Someone was out there.

He prayed for it to either be a society member with a car, or another surviving resistance member. He slowly made his way to the noise, and his heart soared.

Parked only about 15 feet away, was a society vehicle. He couldn't see any nearby society members, but there could easily be someone armed with a gun only a short distance away. Alec was still frozen, squinting at the scene before him.

But even if there was a car, how were they supposed to drive it away?

With invisible keys?

Magnus traveled near the direction of the noise, Alec on his heels.

Magnus circled the car, and it was utterly empty, and these cars were never empty. Something odd was going on. Alec had gone as white as a sheet, and was staring in the distance. Magnus followed his gaze, and inhaled sharply.

People stood only a few yards away, huddled over what looked like an injured man. He could hear their angry voices rising. He followed Alec over to the scene, hoping the group wasn't full of society members. If it was, they were dead.

The group was about as badly injured as Magnus, Simon, Cole, Ian, Isabelle, Clary and Alec were. Cuts and scrapes were visible where sleeves didn't cover. One boy's shirt was white spotted with specks of red and brown, most likely dirt and blood. The girl who raised her foot to kick the figure on the ground wore a stained tank top and a leather jacket, one sleeve ripped away. Alec kneeled besides the limp body, using gentle hands to turn the person over. He heard Alec gasp.

He peered around a tall boy to see what had surprised Alec.

At first he saw a boy, a badly hurt boy. Then he noticed society uniform, sticking to the boy's skin with blood and sweat.

After his mind was able to strip away the grime and blood, he saw Jace. His golden hair no longer looked gold, but a shade of dirty blonde. Dirt and blood streaked his face.\

But it was Jace, the boy he had met only a few days before.

What the hell had happened to him?

How had he gotten a society uniform, and a car?

Alec looked up at the girl standing above him, who was looking at Alec suspiciously. The girl had dark brown curls tied back behind her head, and a dark skin tone.

"How do you know a society member?" She asked, forcefully.

"He's my brother." Alec said a little sadly, and an expression of rage crossed the delicate features of the girl.

"Your brother?" She repeated incredulously. Alec nodded slowly. If Magnus were in his situation, he would have lied,no doubt about it.

One of the boys behind her pulled a gun form his belt, which had been hidden inside his coat.

Alec's expression remained unchanged.

Was the boy really going to shoot him?

He turned to Magnus.

"What are you doing here then?" He asked.

"Probably same as you. We were stranded when the resistance burned down." Magnus answered honestly.

He prayed they would believe him.


	12. tied down

A tall boy had the point of his gun pressed to Alec's back, turning his veins to ice. He had moved to Alec as soon as Magnus had spoken,his movements swift and decisive. He'd heard Magnus inhaled sharply, like he could already hear the sound of a gun firing.

"I don't believe it." The girl said, her arms crossed over her chest.

He didn't think the girl would believe him.

Damn, he should have lied, but then Jace would have been shot.

"Ma'am what makes you think so?" Magnus said, and Alec sensed he was stalling for time.

She let out a laugh, harsh and bitter.

He didn't dare turn his head to look at the boy who's gun was firmly pressed against his back. Then the boy accompanying the girl spoke up, his voice was familiar.

He still didn't turn his head, to confirm his suspicions.

"Gunner, Matt, take them back to the rest of the group please. Take the blonde as well."

* * *

Alec and Magnus hadn't been back for hours. Isabelle was getting the strong sensation something had gone wrong, which only grew stronger every moment she didn't see Magnus and Alec emerge through the trees. She started panicking when the sun slipped beneath the horizon, and she still hadn't seen the faces of Alec and Magnus. She trudged over to the fire pit, grabbing two knives from the pile. That left only 2. She prayed she would find her missing companions and get back before more trouble. She didn't want the group practically weaponless.

She let a small cry of surprise escape her lips, and she turned to see what had touched her He smiled at her, the moon casting shadows across his face. She didn't smile back, only looked away.

"Are you abandoning us?" Simon asked, not without bitterness.

"What?" She asked, disbelief plain in her tone.

"Like Alec, and Magnus." Simon said.

She hadn't thought of it that way. But why would Alec accompany someone he hardly knew?

"I'm going to find them." She stated, with more confidence than she felt.

"Then I'm coming with you." Simon said. His expression was set in stone, hard and determined. She could probably say things to convince him not to come, but she actually felt better having him there, a companion to watch her back. She handed him one of the weapons, and they walked side by side into the darkness.

* * *

The ropes binding Magnus's hands together were unpleasant against his wrists, the rough material tearing at his skin. He looked to Alec, who was beside him, similar ropes tying his hands together. He appeared to be deep in thought, and his eyes were trained on the tall boy, who was now tending the fire with unsteady shaking hands. The boy had piercing green eyes, and curly dark hair. Magnus wasn't sure of what was so intrigueing.

"I've seen him before." Alec whispered, still transfixed on the boy.

"Really?" Magnus whispered back, not seeing why it would even matter.

"What's his name? Um,...G...G-Gabriel!" Alec sat up straight in his seat, but slumped back against the tree. The tall boy jerked his head to the side, his green eyes blazing.

"I think it was gunner." Magnus said under his breath. The boy was advancing on Alec, who was smiling slightly. He knelt down next to Alec and whispered something. Alec said something back, his voice louder than a whisper.

"Hello cousin."Alec said, under his breath. Gunner/Gabriel curled his hands into fists at his sides, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"hi." He finally said.

"So, Gunner, do they know your a nephew of the famous Robert Lightwood?" Alec said, his expression carefully blank. This boy was related to Alec!

"No." Gunner said slowly.

Magnus heard footsteps behind him, and turned his head to see the girl from earlier, annoyance clear in her expression.

"What's going on here, Gunner?" She asked.

"Maia,-

"Oh we know each other. Big happy family really." Alec said, with a slight smile. Alec looked angry, a cool anger Magnus was familiar with.

"Gunner?" Maia asked, alarm evident in her eyes.

"Nothing." Gunner said.

"He's my cousin, Gabriel Lightwood." Alec said. Gabriel froze, now completely motionless.

"Lightwood? Cousin?" Maia turned, pulling a silver sword from her belt.

"No!" Gabriel cried. His hand was already gripping a sword, which he pointed in the direction of Maia.

"You didn't think this would have been good information!" Maia shouted furiously.

"I don't see why it matters." Gabriel responded.

"I trusted you!" She said accusingly, jabbing Gabriel with her sword. The fabric of his jacket tore, and blood seeped through the cloth. He saw Gabriel's jaw tighten.

"I'm no different!" He cried, blocking another one of her blows.

"You lied!" Maia screeched.

"Because I knew you would have never trusted me." Gabriel said quietly.

Maia stopped dead, her sword poised to cut Gabriel. Her eyes were drained of the angry fire, and her expression turned from furious to horrified. She dropped the sword immediately, falling to her knees. Gabriel braced himself against a tree, glaring murderously at Alec, who looked indifferent.

'I'm sorry Gunne-Gabriel." Maia said. She had buried her head in her hands.

"I-Gabriel started.

"I'm a monster." She whispered, looking from her calloused hands to Gabriel's now bleeding didn't move.

"So you were a society member?" Maia asked despairingly.

Gabriel nodded, looking rather breathless.

"How long ago?" She asked, her voice small.

"A year and a half." Gabriel said loudly. Maia's shoulders relaxed.

"I don't remember seeing you guys in the resistance building." Magnus said.

Maia turned to him, her expression a little surprised.

"We weren't." She said slowly.

"Then why are you claiming to be a part of the resistance?" Magnus he was confused.

"We were planning to be." Maia said, her expression now unreadable. He sighed, leaning back on the tree.

And now there wasn't a resistance to go back to.


End file.
